The invention generally relates to the connection of emergency sessions such as emergency calls.
Emergency calls shall be supported in IP Multimedia networks (IMS). The UE (User Equipment) may usually be able to indicate in the initial session setup (e.g. in the INVITE message of SIP) that the session is an emergency session.
However, there may be situations where the initial session setup message is just sent with an ordinary number and there is no indication about the emergency. These situations may e.g. occur when a subscriber is roaming in another IMS network.
It is important to identify the intended emergency session as soon as possible, because the network and the UE need to perform some special actions for performing the emergency session.